


Until You're Mine

by SmileForYongGuk



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, cjkncj sorry I still don't want to post the other baekxing fic I have, it will be happy but a little sad???, so I can't tag it as sad, there will be no death okay!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 00:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14069292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileForYongGuk/pseuds/SmileForYongGuk
Summary: Baekhyun has been in a relationship with Chanyeol for four years now, much to Yifan's annoyance considering Chanyeol is a piece of shit boyfriend who is constantly seen with other people.After one particular incident, Baekhyun decides it's his time to mess with Chanyeol and that comes in the form of Zhang Yixing.





	Until You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first baekxing fic and I'm very excited. I work about 5 days a week so I might not update that much, I hope you all understand! I'll probably change the title and description as it goes if I feel like it doesn't suit the story anymore.

  "Go out with me." Baekhyun stares ahead of him, fire crackling in his eyes as his target looks up from his book with droopy eyes.

  "What?"

  "You. Me. Date."

  "I'm sorry, but who are you?" Baekhyun's determined stare stays on as his soul leaves his body and screams. How does _he_ not know who Baekhyun is?

  "You really don't know me?"

  "No. I just know that you interrupted my studying and are asking me to go on a date." Droopy places a thick red ribbon in between the pages and closes it. How the fuck is Baekhyun supposed to get back at his boy- his _ex_ like this?! Baekhyun leans close and visibly deflates.

  "Just go on a date with me. That's all I'm asking." He whispers, hoping nobody else heard the sadness in his voice.

  "You didn't even introduce yourself to me, how do you expect me to agree to a date?" Droopy chuckles. Baekhyun shoots back up but maintains his hands on the table.

  "Byun Baekhyun, majoring in chemistry, part of the theatre, choir, baseball, and during the winter season I'm a cheerleader."

  "Wow," Droopy blinks, "I'm Zhang Yixing. My major is History but I'm debating on Latino, Chinese, or Japanese History. I'm part of the dance team and swimming team. Sometimes I help out with athletic injuries."

  "So you agree to go out with me?" Baekhyun makes sure his eyes water a tiny bit so they twinkle while Yixing sighs.

  "Yeah, okay."

  "Great!" Baekhyun grabs the pencil and notebook from Yixing, scribbling down his name and number. He passes it back and presses a very light kiss on Yixing's cheek. "See ya!" Baekhyun makes a dash for the exit and runs all the way to his dorm with a dumb smile on his face and vengeance in his eyes.

 Sure he might be hurting Yixing’s feelings when he tells him he’s using him to get back at Chanyeol but would he have agreed to it? (He later finds out that yes, Yixing would have helped him to get back at his scum of a boyfriend. He would have preferred that than the trouble that is going to come their way). In all honesty, this is Chanyeol’s fault. They’ve been dating for four years now, ever since their Junior year in high school. Sure Baekhyun should have learned his lesson on not forgiving Chanyeol and taking him back after every time he catches him with another person. But how could he not? He likes Chanyeol, a lot. In fact he might even love him but with the recent cheating, he thinks it’s time he does it too.

 

 If you were to ask Yifan why he’s spent his entire life as Baekhyun’s best friend he might reply with stating his mother and Baek’s mother were friends first so he was forced into it. Although the way he constantly comforts and clearly enjoys Baekhyun’s company might state the opposite of him being “forced”. He’s wanted to leave Baekhyun’s dumbass so many times but he doesn’t think he could trust someone as much as he has trusts Baekhyun so he remains being his friend.

 One of his main problems with Baekhyun is his lying piece of shit, no good of a boyfriend named Chanyeol who is constantly seen making out with other people and looking satisfied whenever Baekhyun catches him. Baekhyun has never cried, never really thought of leaving Chanyeol which sends Yifan flying into the boxing room and completely tearing up the bag each time. He loves his friend, contrary to what he says, but how could Baekhyun continue staying with someone who doesn’t seem to care about him? Every time he questions him, Baekhyun goes into a speech about how Yifan doesn’t know Chanyeol like he does which ends up in Yifan shoving Baekhyun as he leaves the dorm to blow some more steam.

 He’s gotten used to Baekhyun screaming and throwing things whenever he catches Chanyeol in his fucked up act. It was no different when Yifan heard from a friend of his that Baekhyun found Chanyeol and is now heading back to the dorm. He was preparing to cover his ears from the shouts when the door opens quietly. Yifan stands up and watches as Baekhyun takes off his shoes and closes the door.

 “That bastard.” Baekhyun mumbles.

 “What did he do this time?” Yifan tries to keep his voice leveled even though this is the first time Baekhyun has ever called Chanyeol ‘bastard’.

 “We're on a break because he got asked out on a date and agreed to it, then the girl asked him to be her boyfriend but the dumbass was smart enough— ha, _smart enough_ , to say he was with _me_. I only heard about it because Hongbin was in the same diner and called me after Chanyeol left.”

 “Why won’t you—”

 “I don’t know, Fan. I want to call it quits, but I like him so much. Our first two years together were like a normal relationship and then it just happened.”

 “Being in a relationship were one of you isn’t happy should be an indication you two aren’t working out anymore. Come on, Criminal Minds is starting soon. I even ordered a chocolate cake from bakery Kyungsoo works at.” Yifan pats Baekhyun’s head.

 “I’m going to get back at him.”

 “Huh?”

 “If he wants to cheat and make me feel like shit, then I’ll do the same.”

 “Baekhyun that won’t solve anything—”

 “My plan is already in action, I have a date with the boy from the library.” Baekhyun smiles once he feels his phone vibrate. _‘This is Baekhyun, right? I’m free tomorrow, do you want to go eat at Lucky Star? -Zhang Yixing’._ Baekhyun squeals as he jumps into the air. “We’re meeting up at Lucky Star later!”

 “Wait wait wait wait. You said _‘the boy from the library’_ , does that mean you don’t know him?!” Baekhyun smiles sheepishly as Yifan groans.

 “I know him! We introduced ourselves so we’re not _strangers_.”

 “Who is he?”

 “Zhang Yixing, majoring in History although he’s still deciding what country to fully study. He’s in the swimming team and the dance team, sometimes he helps out in the athletic building with injuries.” Baekhyun smiles as he replies back to Yixing’s text with _‘sure, can’t wait to see ya! ;D’_.

 “Zhang Yixing… I think he’s best friends with Jongdae.” Yifan scratches his head.

 “Your friend from Statistics?”

 “Yyeah. Was he a little loopy when you talked to him?”

 “Not necessarily, why?”

 “He suffered an injury to his waist about two months ago and he’s been prescribed some high dosage of painkillers for it considering he’s in the dance and swimming team. Jongdae says his personality is different now, that he went from being a lion to a sheep. Are you sure about this, Baek?” Baekhyun thinks it over and smiles a little.

 “It’s just to get back at Chanyeol, Fan. I don’t think we’ll do anything risky.” Baekhyun grabs Yifan’s arm and pulls him to the living room. “It’s a new episode, right?”

 “It gets tiring trying to make sure you don’t get yourself in trouble, you know. And yes, I heard this episode involves a clown.”

 “I’m sleeping in your room tonight and you don’t have to take care of me. I have things under control.” They situate themselves down on the couch as Baekhyun reaches for the remote and changes the channel.

 “If you say so, just don’t punch me in the nose again.” Yifan chuckles when Baekhyun shrieks.

 “That was one time!! I swear I didn’t mean to!”

 “ _‘I hate you, you ugly giant dragon! Why did you take the last Pepsi?!’_. Yeah, I’m sure you didn’t mean it.” Yifan snorts when Baekhyun’s pout comes into view. The episode starts after the chocolate cake gets delivered. Most of the chocolate cake ends up on the carpet when Baekhyun flips out at a jumpscare, sending his piece of cake to the floor.

 They continue to watch T.V., calling it goodnight once Baekhyun remembers he needs to make himself look handsome as fuck to woo Yixing and to possibly have someone catch him and tell Chanyeol about it.

 He’s not sure why his heart is thumping so hard right as he lays in bed. He was just joking about being scared, so why does it feel like his heart is about to pop? _First date nerves._ He laughs to himself, is he really nervous about going on a date? It has been a while since he’s gone to a date. Chanyeol is too busy fucking around to even take him out. He scoffs, _I’ll show him_. Yifan’s words echo in his mind right when his eyelids close. _‘He went from being a lion, to a sheep’._ _Okay,_ he admits, _so I might be a little worried._


End file.
